


Pantywise

by Winxy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fat Shaming, Gen, Generally nasty, Name Calling, Panties, Reader-Insert, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxy/pseuds/Winxy
Summary: Henry finds a pair of unknown ordinary underwear and questions his buddies about the owner.  The reader is the child of Rena Davenport.  Rena is fat, forty and often filthy, but she makes decent beans.  WARNING: Goes into detail about nasty condition of underwear.





	Pantywise

**Author's Note:**

> Rena Davenport is NOT an OC. She had a very small part in the book as Butch's sometime lover who is described as 40, fat and all around filthy but makes decent beans that Henry and his dad eat all the time.

You hated Butch Bowers with a passion, but your mother Rena had an occasional fling with Butch where they fucked. You didn’t even want to know how that was humanly possible, as she was a human-pig hybrid from outer space. You visibly cringed at the very thought of coitus between your mother and anybody, your meager lunch of cornbread and beans coming up but you begrudgingly swallowed it back down. Then your mother called to you and said it was time to go to the Bower’s house for Sunday dinner. You sighed and reluctantly went with her, the prospect of even more cornbread and beans not very appetizing at all.

Dinner at the Bower’s house was always awkward, always filled with anxious silence unless someone asked to get more beans. Rena tried to impart some sense of manners into you and the Bowers men such as “Will you please pass the beans?” and “thank you” but sometimes you all forgot your manners.

Tonight, Henry wanted more cornbread and said “Pass the fuckin’ cornbread” to which Butch raised his hand to hit his son, but your mother caught it in her hand and reminded Butch that he’d get no “dessert” if he ever struck his son in her presence. Both you and Henry looked at each other and made gagging gestures. Not to be rude, but out of sheer disgust and your mother shot you both a look to tell you to shut up.

Just as on every Sunday, both you and Rena slept over. You and Henry usually stayed in his room while Rena and Butch had their loud, nasty barnyard romp in the spare bedroom Butch used as a sex pantry when Rena was over. You and Henry had the unfortunate duty to listen to the ruckus all night, trying to sleep. You tried blasting music once to drown out the noise, but Butch came in and beat Henry into the corner and was about to go after you when Rena got between you and said “If you touch my baby I will never come over again!” If there were two good things about Rena Davenport that could be said was that she made damn good beans and that she loved her child more than herself even.

“Jesus fuck do they ever shut up?!” Henry hissed at you, though not angrily.

“I don’t know!” you answered back “It’s like they don’t get to screw every day on your dad’s break!”

You didn’t like or dislike Henry, he was just there you supposed. You rarely if ever interacted with him or his friends at school, though Patrick always kept trying to creep you out. You guessed the feeling was mutual since he wouldn’t take time out of his day to bully you, but he’d make sure that nobody else did either. There was a loud crack and then something falling, followed by loud cursing and Butch screaming “Damn it Rena! You broke the fuckin’ bed you cow!”

The both of you couldn’t help but laugh into your hands to keep from making too much noise. The last thing you wanted was Butch barging in here again butt naked with his less than impressive shlong hanging out. You pegged it right, you snickered to yourself when you saw it. You profiled Officer Butch Bowers as a small dicked little man who rarely got any action so he beats and/or scares the piss out of his kid to release that tension. 

After you both got over the giggles, he asked “Hey, what does your mom see in my dad anyway?”

“I’ve been thinking about that too” you say “since my dad ran off she’s been lonely and I guess she thinks that if we try to act like a normal family she’ll feel more at peace” you knew better that to bring up Henry’s mom. He worshiped her like a damn saint and you would not take that away from him. That was one of the few things he truly had besides his gang.

When morning came, both you and Rena left for home and to get ready for school. Meanwhile, Henry was throwing a load of laundry in the washer when he came across a pair of unknown underwear. It looked like plain undies, but the color was camo, like the pants that Victor Criss sometimes wore. He thought one of his buddies might have accidentally left them over when his dad was working the night shift so he stowed them in his pocket to give to the owner at school.

“They ain’t mine” Victor said, looking completely grossed out. The group passed them around, inspecting them like forensic team analysts. “Plus they smell funny. You sure they’re not your dad’s?” he didn’t have to hold them up to his nose to get a healthy whiff.

“Not mine” Belch said “Too small!”

“I don’t even WEAR underwear” Patrick proudly proclaimed “This monster is going uncaged!” and made an obscene gesture involving his cock and balls. They all looked suspiciously at Henry.

“What?!” he semi-shouted, annoyed “You really think I’d display my underwear for all to see?!”

You turned the corner just in time to see Henry hold your mother’s panties in one finger and flapping in the wind like a flag. You turn bright red and snatch them from his hand and quickly shove them into a plastic bag so you wouldnt have to handle them for long “What the Hell do you think you’re doing with those, Bowers?!” you shrieked.

“Those are yours?” he asked, then tried to get flirty “All you had to do was ask babe and I’d make you feel real good~”

“What are you talking about, you fool?!” you push him away easily. “THESE. ARE. MY. MOTHER’S!” you shook the bag with every word to add emphasis. All four boys blanched and looked like they were about to be sick. Henry backed away from you, shaking with anger and disgust.

“What…the…fuck…” he stammered out.

“My mom’s the nastiest woman in Derry! You all probably need chemical peels to get all the germs off!”

Vic stared at the bag in disbelief “What about the color..?” he was debating whether or not he actually wanted to hear the answer just as he was speaking the question. He instantly regretted it.

“Mom only buys herself white panties!”l Upon the realization of that they all had touched shit stained underwear, they could no longer hold back their lunches and turned away to barf in different directions. When Henry was finished retching, he looked up to see the Losers Club, most of them were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground and crying. The only one still standing upright was Beverly, trying horribly not to laugh and a hand clasped over her mouth. They had seen and heard the entire thing.

Belch looked up and cursed you for making them look like fools. You retorted “Be lucky they weren’t the RED ones!” this caused a whole new round of vomiting within the gang.

Richie was going to get a whole lot of mileage out of this one.


End file.
